stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
"And Marino's First Love"
Script The spells Mizuno taught me were mine alone. As your headmaster, it is a great pleasure to see the smiles on your faces as we commence the tournament on this beautiful day. Give it your all, and remember to play fair. The first years' baseball game between the class 1 Onederberry Stars and the class 2 Twober Fighters will now begin! Everyone bow! Good luck, have fun! Come on, Takuto! Strike! Strike! Strike and batter out! I'm just getting started! I love you, Takuto! Why are you cheering for the enemy? Takuto! Go get 'em! Oh, come on... That's a nice hat. Sup. You guys are playing tennis? Very classy. So, it's her? Yes, her. Yeah, she's definitely Manticore. For girls, straight down the middle. With his balls, it doesn't even matter. Strike and batter out! That's Takuto! He's so cool, isn't he? I'll avenge you. Marino? Katami, Wakachita, Yagadanse. Katami, Wakachita, Yagadanse. Katami, Wakachita, Yagadanse. Katami, Wakachita, Yagadanse. Katami, Wakachita... Yagadanse! Was that out of the park? That's why she's the sports star. Makes you believe in our leader, doesn't it? She's your type? You're gonna lose, you know. Yeah, I guess. That'll make it easier from here, though. Hey, Takeo's actually pretty serious. Fourth at bat... Nice backup! Go, Takuto! Takuto, you're the best! Smash 'em! Harder! I want it to come flowing out from the cap! Yes, Mistress. Is this really the time? Wow, it's been a while since the three of us have been together. Safe! Takuto, no! Hey, Takuto! Don't hog all the fun! S-sorry! Are you all right? Yeah, I'm okay. How about you? Can you stand? Good. Play ball! Ball! You're Mizuno's sister, aren't you? Thanks for taking her into the drama club, Takuto Tsunashi. You know my name? My sister talks about you a lot. I knew you were twins, but you really look exactly the same, Marino Yoh. Mizuno tells me about you all the time. Your eyes are even the same pretty color. He's getting pinned over there. Strike and batter out! Hold on. Isn't this where you pass me and say that he was better than you expected? You're enjoying yourself, aren't you, Mistress? Good luck. You're the fourth batter. Strike! Strike! Strike and batter out! Two outs! Two outs! Time for a turnaround! Go Takuto! Takuto's amazing! Strike and batter out! Wait, what? {\an8}First year class 2's Twober Fighters wins 7 to 6! {\an8}Everyone bow! {\an8}Good game! Takuto! Sorry about that last bat. If only I could dual-bat... Hey, gimme your ear. Katami, Wakachita, Yagadanse. Katami, Wakachita, Yagadanse. Did you memorize it? What was that? It's the "it'll be okay" spell. Next time, say it and then swing as hard as you can! You'll hit it for sure! What if I want to use it when I'm pitching? That's fine too! No one I teach spells to actually uses them. And they won't work if you don't believe in them. Bye bye! Takuto... Pushing Marino during the game then being all close with her sister? What a playboy. I didn't push her and I'm not a playboy. Wako's gonna be jealous. Ruri! And the rival appears right on cue! I'm not jealous and I'm not anyone's rival! So you don't care at all? Why are we even talking about this? Because... It's way more exciting than some game! Do you want something from me? Glittering Star! Glittering Star! You're Sword Star? I figured you were probably Manticore. You used your first phase on the last pitch, didn't you? Yeah. I thought it would be dull to lose to Takuto Tsunashi, even at baseball. What about it? Mizuno's really into Takuto Tsunashi, huh? I think she even taught him a spell or something. It must be tough to have a sister like that. Tough? Man, I thought it would be fun today... I thought you were really cool, Takuto. That last ball was odd, though. What was? Do you want some ice cream? Sure! And what did I pick? Mint chocolate! Amazing, Mizuno! That's my little witch! So, today I taught Takuto the "it'll be okay" spell, and he said he'd use it next time! You should cut that out. Don't teach anyone your spells anymore. You keep teaching everyone all these spells and no one really believes in them. They pretend to make you happy, but inside, they really think you're stupid. Some of them might be like that, but Takuto's not! Yes he is. They're all the same. So, you don't believe me? Of course I do. I believe in you. Your father went away somewhere. Mommy's going to look for him. Why did that man- Don't call him that! Why don't you call him your father? Because he wasn't our father. Just a worthless man who tricked our mother. That's why your father left the island. It's all right. It's not that he doesn't love us. He just got tired of living on the island. He needs some rest, that's all. That must be it. You know your aunt from the western forest. Watch the house until I come back with your father, okay? Pretty! Marino? I didn't like that man, but now I don't like Mommy either. I'll teach you the "it'll be okay" spell. So it was Marino. And Sword Star already liked her? So you actually want to work with her? What happened to getting her to find the West Maiden for us and then throwing her out like an empty can? Hey, I just want to beat the Galactic Pretty Boy as soon as I can. Well then, I suppose it's my turn this time. The summer breeze! It came again this year. I'm gonna go smell the summer. Mizuno! Open the Cybercasket! Apprivoise! Here it comes. Takuto! Takuto! Apprivoise! Dazzling the stage! Galactic Pretty Boy! Tauburn! Star Sword Emeraude! Star Sword Saphir! Zayinsphere! Is that his weapon? Don't use the King's Pillar! Besides, first phase powers can't defeat Cybodies, right? Watch me, Manticore. I'll finish him! Are you done, Galactic Pretty Boy? Smash him to pieces! Katami, Wakachita, Yagadanse. Katami, Wakachita... Yagadanse! The "it'll be okay" spell? What the? Flair! Galactic Cross Slash! That's game and set. Shut up! I guess you only need backup in baseball. What does yoga dancing have to do with it? They won't work if you don't believe in them... Katami, Wakachita, Yagadanse. Katami, Wakachita... Your eyes are even the same pretty color. Takuto Tsunashi... What are you thinking about? I was thinking about having some ice cream after our bath. Should I guess what kind you want again? That's my little witch. I don't need any witch powers to guess. After all, we always like the same things. Shout Apprivoise! Category:Episodes